With remarkable development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, electronic devices are being increasingly and widely used. The electronic devices provide a variety of functions including a phone call function, a music reproduction function, a text message transmission/reception function, a digital broadcast reception function, a short-range wireless communication function, an Internet access function, and the like.
The electronic devices involve a web browser to provide an Internet access function.